Changing Our The Future
by Savitar God Of Speed 34
Summary: Borrar una línea de tiempo era un pequeño precio, si eso significaba volver a verla. Sin importar que todos lo vean como un villano, el lo aceptaría con gusto.
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic.**

 **Este fanfiction está inspirado en uno que leí hace poco se llama: Bund by Love escrita por aendowyn. a quien le agradezco mucho por dejarme usar su idea como parte central de mi Fanfic.**

 **como ya saben flash no me pertenece, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Central City o eso les parecía a todos menos a una persona, que se encontraba observando atentamente lo que sucedía en los laboratorios STAR.

Él estaba oculto lejos de la vista de todos, esperando la oportunidad para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que salvarla no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, así sea visto como el villano valdría la pena solo para verla feliz y poder estar con ella una vez más.

Una vez llegada la noche y viendo que ya nadie quedaba en los laboratorios saco una serie de instrumentos electrónicos junto a una computadora portátil, iba a tener que deshabilitar todos los sistemas de seguridad y eso incluía a Gideon. No podía permitirse que el falso Wells descubra que él estaba aquí, una vez que termino de deshabilitar toda la seguridad guardo todo.

"es hora de terminar lo que empecé". De repente aquel hombre desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y lo único que se podía ver de él era un borrón rojo y una estela de rayos amarillos siguiéndolo.

* * *

 **Laboratorios STAR.**

La mancha roja siguió moviéndose dentro de los laboratorios hasta que llegó a un pasillo, donde se detuvo y presionó su mano en una de las paredes donde comenzó a abrirse para revelar una habitación secreta.

Dentro las luces empezaron a encenderse para revelar una consola al final de ella, caminó hacia allí y la encendió reiniciando todos los sistemas de la IA.

"Hola Gideon, ya es hora de que hagas tu trabajo para lo cual fuiste creado"

"Es un placer verlo de nuevo maestro" hablo un rostro holográfico dirigiéndose al hombre parado frente a él.

"Encárgate de que las instrucciones que estoy ingresando en la consola se cumplan al pie de la letra y recuerda Thawne no debe saber que estoy en esta era" le dijo una vez terminado de cargar todas las instrucciones y esperando la respuesta de la IA.

"maestro Barry, si hago esto la historia cambiara para siempre"

"esa es la idea Gideon, por eso volví" respondió el ahora revelado Barry Allen. "muéstrame ahora el nuevo futuro Gideon"

Obedeciendo su orden Gideon le mostro la imagen de un diario del futuro, haciéndolo sonreír ya que todo iba según lo planeado.

* * *

 **Laboratorios STAR 1 año después.**

Caitlin Snow estaba realmente contenta por cómo iba su vida de momento, tiene un trabajo el cual ama y alguien quien la hacía sentirse la mujer más feliz en el mundo.

Solo tenía 2 pequeños problemas que la molestaban más que nada. El primero era que no podía salir con el públicamente al menos de momento y eso la molestaba demasiado y el segundo era que aún no podía terminar con su actual "novio" Ronnie Raymond y fingir que aun siente algo por él, aun lo quiere, pero ya no de la manera que lo hacía antes, por eso cuando le propuso matrimonio le dijo que no, que era muy pronto.

De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar y eso le puso muy feliz ya sabiendo quien la llamaba.

"hola Barry ya te extrañaba" contestó emocionada ya que tenía un par de días sin poder hablar con su actual novio secreto.

\- "Si lo siento por no haber podido llamar antes, ¿lista para esta noche Cait?"-. ella se animó enormemente al saber que aún se verían esta noche, ya que la habían planeado hace varios meses.

"claro que si amor, estoy muy ansiosa por verte ¿ya estás en Central City?"

\- "Si de hecho llegue hace pocos minutos para poder arreglar todo y pasar una hermosa noche a tu lado. ¿Y tú ya tienes tu reemplazo para esta noche en los laboratorios?"- Barry quería asegurarse de que nadie ni nada arruinara esta noche ya que hoy era un día muy especial para ellos.

"Así es ya tengo todo listo, ya hablé con el Dr. Wells y al parecer Ronnie me estará reemplazando. Bueno te veo luego Barry te amo."

\- "Te amo Cait"- cortó la llamada y se puso a seguir con lo que le quedaba de trabajo. Hoy era el día en el que encenderían el acelerador de partículas y debía asegurarse de que todo esté terminado y listo para esa misma tarde.

Después de terminar todo el trabajo que le faltaba salió rápidamente de los laboratorios dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de policía donde vería a Barry.

* * *

 **Habitación del Tiempo.**

Eobard Thawne o mejor conocido como Harrison Wells se encontraba ultimando detalles para su gran plan de crear a Flash, sin saber que sus planes fueron arruinados hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Todo está listo según lo planeado. Inicia el procedimiento Gideon."

"Como usted diga Dr. Wells" Thawne salió de la habitación complacido sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gideon, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado por su creador.

* * *

 **CCPD.**

Frente al edificio del departamento de policía se encontraba Barry Allen en su traje de Flash observando a Caitlin que entraba a ver a su yo de esa época. Todo iba según lo planeado dentro de poco la historia sería reescrita esta vez esperando que sea para siempre y aunque el dejaría de existir se iría contento al saber que esta vez ella estaría a salvo y feliz.

Caitlin entraba feliz al departamento de policía para ver a su novio secreto, nadie sabía que estaban juntos, y cada que llegaba a visitarlo iba con la excusa de que trabajaban juntos en algún caso inventando con la historia de que necesitaba de sus habilidades en bioingeniería para resolverlos. Para todos en el CCPD no eran más que conocidos que se ayudaban entre sí, tal como habían pensado nadie sospechaba nada.

Una vez que llego al laboratorio lo vio tan concentrado como siempre en tratar de terminar lo que faltaba de su trabajo para luego poder dedicarle todo su tiempo a ella, estaba feliz y no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como él, tan cariñoso y amoroso con ella. Despacio se le fue acercando sin hacer el mínimo ruido para tratar de sorprenderlo, lo cual había logrado al abrazarlo por la espalda "hola guapo te extrañe mucho"

Barry se emocionó al escuchar su hermosa voz, Dios como le hizo falta los días que estuvo fuera. "hola linda, me hiciste mucha falta" se volteó para poder abrazarla y besarla. Como había extrañada cada segundo que no estuvo a su lado.

"Pero ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo" ambos se miraban intensamente, demostrándose en esa mirada todo el amor que se tenían, dentro de poco podrían andar libremente sin tener que ocultar su relación. "que te parece si vemos por la tv como va lo del acelerador de partículas."

"Me parece bien ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que lo encendieron ¿no?" ella asintió mientras ponía las noticias.

De pronto se vio como de la nada el acelerador explotó cortando la transmisión que hacían en vivo. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron por las ventanas del laboratorio, una gran explosión se veía desde los laboratorios STAR indicando que algo salió terriblemente mal con el acelerador.

Fue entonces que vieron como de la nada llego una fuerte tormenta y Barry se apresuró a cerrar el tragaluz para que no entrara la lluvia, Caitlin se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el Barry del futuro corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos, antes de que el rayo pudiera golpearlos el saco dos pistolas de inyección distintas. Una con diseños azules se la inyecto a Caitlin y la otra con diseños rojos a Barry, después de hacerlo se alejó para ver cómo les impactaba el rayo a ambos dejándolos inconscientes.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo él lo sentía, así que corrió de regreso hacia ellos y cuando llego sonrió al darse cuenta como a pesar de que los golpeo un rayo su yo del pasado protegía a Caitlin para que no sufriera más daño. "todo salió según lo planeado, perdón Cait por tener que hacerte pasar por esto. Pero era necesario y espero que mi pequeño regalo los ayude."

Después de esas palabras el comenzó a desintegrarse y desaparecer de la existencia, pero estaba contento ¡por fin lo logró! el futuro fue borrado de la existencia también, ahora ya solo quedaba el nuevo que estaba por escribirse, se salió con la suya. "Muy pronto este mundo conocerá la ira de Savitar". Con esas últimas palabras termino de desaparecer contento ya que todo salió tal como lo había planeado. Ahora este mundo conocería el poder del Futuro Flash.!

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño prólogo comenten que les pareció y que creen que sea lo que les inyectó Flash del futuro.**


	2. Chapter 2

"..." Dialogo normal.

 _-".."- Llamada telefónica._

 **"..." Velocista hablando.**

 _".." Pensamientos._

 **Como siempre The Flash no me pertenece. si lo hiciera SnowBarry sería real.** **Gracias nuevamente a aendowyn por permitirme usar su idea, pasen por su fic y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Harrison Wells estaba furioso, no entendía en que momento todo lo que tenía planeado salió mal. Estaba revisando todas las grabaciones y planes que tenía y no podía identificar cual fue el error que cometió. "Gideon cómo es esto posible Caitlin Snow jamás fue golpeada por el rayo en la otra línea de tiempo. Y se suponía que no conocería a Barry hasta mucho después" tenía que descubrir que sucedió ya que este pequeño evento alteró todo el futuro como lo conocía.

"No tengo una respuesta concreta para eso Dr. Wells, solo podría decir que son eventos aislados por meterse con el tiempo. La Dra. Snow simplemente estuvo en el momento y en el lugar correcto para que este evento se produjera ya que ella al igual que Barry Allen son una constante en la vida del otro y en cualquier otra línea del tiempo, no importa que suceda siempre se encontraran."

Esto dejo completamente sorprendido a Wells esa información no la sabia, él pensaba que Caitlin Snow no representaría algo tan importante en la vida de Barry Allen. "Me estás diciendo que no importe que cambie en el pasado ellos siempre se encontraran ¿incluso si Allen jamás se convirtiera en Flash?"

"Así es Dr. Wells. Ella es parte fundamental en la vida y en la historia de Barry Allen, igual que él en la de ella."

"¿Entonces qué sucede con Iris West?, ¿Qué con ella, como afecta esto al futuro? O acaso ¿Ella no es importante para Allen?" Gideon no respondió simplemente le mostro la imagen de un diario del futuro mostrándole los cambios que ocurrieron por ese simple y pequeño evento.

Wells no podía creerlo Iris West no era nadie y no significaba nada para Barry Allen, viva o muerta no afectaría en nada en la historia de Flash. Pero igualmente sonrió recuperando un poco sus esperanzas tal vez, no todo estaba perdido, pero esto no estaba tan bien tampoco y eso significaba que tendría muchos más problemas de ahora en adelante, pero era posible que su plan aun tenga éxito y no tendría que cambiar nada. Estaba tan concentrado revisando el periódico y celebrando su así llamada pequeña victoria sobre Flash que no notó que Gideon sonreía complacido y que no todo lo que mostraba el diario era real, lo único real en ese diario fue la información recién descubierta sobre la no importancia de Iris West. Pero eso era algo que Thawne no tendría por qué saberlo hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde para él.

* * *

 **Laboratorios STAR 9 Meses Después.**

Ya habían pasado 9 largos meses desde que la explosión del acelerador de partículas creo el rayo que les cayó encima a Barry y Caitlin, el Dr. Wells tuvo que contratar 2 asistentes médicos temporales hasta que estuviera seguro que ambos se encontraran estables, cuando se aseguró de que ya estaban en condiciones óptimas él se hizo cargo con la ayuda de su ingeniero Francisco "Cisco" Ramón de atenderlos adecuadamente.

Cisco se encontraba en estos momentos revisándolos, estaba realmente triste ya que cuando explotó el acelerador fue testigo de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. Luego estaba su mejor amiga Caitlin que estaba en coma y no sabía cuándo podría despertar, no sabía cómo iba a poder decirle a ella cuando se despertara que su novio murió.

Cada vez que la veía en esa cama se preguntaba cómo pasó esto, se preguntaba porque motivo ella estaría en el laboratorio forense con Barry Allen, sobre todo cuando se suponía que debía estar en su casa a esa hora. Él estaba seguro de que no se conocían al menos nunca la escuchó hablar sobre algún nuevo amigo o algo parecido, jamás los vio juntos y no sabía porque ella iba a verlo ya que según la policía se reunían muy seguido en el CCPD.

Decidió que tal vez luego cuando despertara y se encontrara mejor le preguntaría a ella personalmente, pero por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de que despertaran, así que optó por ponerles música ya que no perdería nada con intentarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo reproduciendo la música cuando de repente Barry se sentó bruscamente en su camilla y poco después lo hizo Caitlin ambos estaban muy confundidos ya que no sabían que estaba pasando. Lo último que ambos recordaban es que estaban juntos cuando aquel rayo los golpeo a ambos antes de que todo se volviera obscuridad absoluta y después nada, ahora estaban despiertos aquí en una especie de laboratorio que solo para Caitlin se le hizo muy familiar en poco tiempo.

"¿Qué está pasando y dónde estamos?" fue lo primero que pregunto Barry al despertar estaba muy confundido y no entendía por qué estaba en ese lugar, pero sintió alivio al ver que Caitlin estaba a salvo y eso era lo más importante para él.

Caitlin por otra parte sintió un gran alivio al ver que Barry estaba bien y no parecía tan mal después de que los golpeara un rayo. "tranquilo Barry por lo que puedo ver estamos en los laboratorios STAR." Trató de tranquilizarlo pues se veía muy confundido y algo asustado. "Cisco que nos pasó y porque estamos aquí".

"Caitlin no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés despierta y tú también amigo" Cisco no podía con la emoción que sentía al saber que su mejor amiga por fin estaba despierta. "Y para responder a tu pregunta después de que el rayo los golpeara a ambos quedaron en coma por 9 meses."

"¿Qué? Dime que estas bromeando, no es posible que hayamos perdido 9 meses de nuestra vida así de la nada" Barry no podía creerlo, tenía que ser algún tipo de broma. Y Caitlin no se encontraba mejor ya que perdieron 9 meses de sus vidas su único consuelo es que lo hizo junto a la persona que ama y se alegró de no haber pasado 9 meses sin él o él sin ella.

"Si amigo lo siento, pero es verdad. Los llevaron al hospital, pero los médicos no podían hacer nada ya que no tenían el equipo adecuado. Por suerte al Dr. Wells se le ocurrió la idea de traerlos a los laboratorios y tratarlos para ver qué es lo que ocurría con ustedes."

"Ya veo gracias Cisco" Caitlin estaba muy agradecida con su mejor amigo por cuidarlos a ambos. Caitlin y Barry se levantaron con mucho cuidado de sus camas y se acercaron a buscar algo que ponerse ya que Barry estaba con el torso desnudo y un pantalón suelto, mientras que ella también andaba con un pantalón de chándal y un top que le cubría sus pechos.

"¿Y el rayo nos dio abdominales?" pregunto Barry después de que ambos se vieran en un espejo. Aunque tenía que admitir que no se veía tan mal y Caitlin se veía demasiado sexy con ese abdomen tonificado.

"Si no estoy tan seguro exactamente que les pasó, pero tendrán que hacerse varios exámenes para saberlo con certeza. Oh eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar al Dr. Wells y decirle que por fin ambos se despertaron."

Después de que llegara el Dr. Wells y les explicara como ocurrió la explosión del acelerador le pidió a Caitlin que empezara a realizar exámenes en ambos para descubrir que cambios les causo el rayo en sus cuerpos, y si tuvo efectos secundarios. Mientras que el salía de los laboratorios e iba hacia una reunión importante que tenía dejándolos solos ya que Cisco también se había ido a casa para tomar un merecido descanso por todo el arduo trabajo que tuvo al tener que cuidarlos mientras estaban en coma.

Luego de casi 4 horas de exhaustivas pruebas Caitlin encontró que sí sufrieron efectos secundarios, al revisar sus células pudo identificar ciertas anomalías un tanto parecidas en ambos, pero había ciertas diferencias también muy pequeñas pero importantes.

"¿Descubriste algo Cait?" Barry la había estado acompañando en el área médica que tenía el laboratorio donde usualmente trabajaba Caitlin.

"Si, pero es extraño al parecer el rayo por alguna extraña razón nos afectó de manera casi parecida, pero hay diferencias muy pequeñas también." Empezó a explicarle las similitudes que tenían mientras le mostraba los resultados de sus pruebas. "Al parecer el rayo les dio a nuestras células algún tipo de súper velocidad, según las pruebas que realice nuestras células se mueven muy rápido lo cual afecta a todo nuestro cuerpo. Lo que explica por qué nuestros cuerpos no sufrieron daños al estar tanto tiempo sin movernos, nuestras células se mueven tan rápido que empezamos a sanar a un ritmo más rápido de lo que cualquier persona normal lo haría normalmente."

Barry estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso, no podía creer que sus células se movieran a una velocidad tan alucinante. "Eso es increíble, ahora entiendo por qué lucimos como si solo hubiéramos estado inconscientes solo por un par de horas. ¿Y cuáles son las diferencias?"

"Al parecer entre mis células existe una especie de micro arterias que están llenas de una especie de cristales de hielo, pero al estar protegida por esa pequeña capa no parece alterar de forma negativa mi cuerpo ni la velocidad que tienen ahora mis células. Mientras que tú también tienes esta especie de micro arterias, las tuyas parecen tener algún tipo de radiación que es absorbida por tu cuerpo. Aunque lo hace poco a poco al parecer aún no están activas al 100% por eso ambos no notamos los cambios todavía."

"Ya veo, entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí en los laboratorios y estar juntos por si acaso. Lo cual es algo que me encanta ya que me da más tiempo a solas con mi doctora personal favorita" Caitlin solamente sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, ya sabía lo que iba a decir no por nada llevaban casi un año saliendo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos queriendo recuperar un poco del tiempo que perdieron de estar juntos debido al coma.

Al poco tiempo sintieron que todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse por unos segundos lo cual quería decir que ya estaban surgiendo efectos los cambios causados por el rayo.

Fue increíble cuando se dieron cuenta que empezaron a correr muy rápido por todo el laboratorio. Mientras Barry corría solo se veía una mancha roja seguida de rayos amarillos y blancos mientras que de Caitlin se podía ver solamente una mancha color azul con rayos increíblemente fríos y blancos.

Caitlin descubrió que sus rayos eran blancos y fríos debido a los cristales de hielo que había entre sus células lo cual indicaba que aparte de ser rápida también tenía poderes de hielo. Mientras que los de Barry eran amarillos normales, aunque le intrigaba también por qué producía rayos de color blanco, pero termino por atribuírselos a la radiación que estaba absorbiendo su cuerpo.

También descubrieron que podían hacer vibrar sus cuerpos o partes de él, con lo cual decidieron experimentar con eso al día siguiente. Decidieron que por el día de hoy tenían suficiente y dejaron una nota diciéndole al Dr. Wells que continuarían mañana ya que querían ir a descansar también.

* * *

Caitlin y Barry se encontraban en estos momentos investigando sobre Clyde Mardon y sobre como detenerlo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que despertaron y descubrieron sus poderes.

Cuando corrieron la primera vez para probar a qué velocidad corrían sorprendieron al Dr. Wells y a Cisco ya que corrían a una velocidad sorprendente de 800 km/h. Después de correr y que Barry se recuperara de una lesión que tuvo al chocar a gran velocidad contra barriles de agua, se fueron a ver al padre adoptivo de Barry para decirle que ya se encontraba mejor y que por fin estaba despierto.

Para el almuerzo habían ido a comprar algo para comer y en el camino encontraron a Iris West besándose con el detective Eddie Thawne y en vez de alegrarse de que Barry estaba bien prácticamente le había casi exigido que no le dijera a su padre que estaba saliendo con su compañero de trabajo.

Lo cual molestó mucho a Caitlin y a Barry, ellos le dijeron que no tenían por qué hacerlo y que si Joe les preguntaba no tenían motivos para mentirle. Eso dejo muy sorprendida a Iris pues jamás imagino que Barry le hablara de esa forma y mucho menos que estuviera de acuerdo con la mujer que lo andaba acompañando, ella aún se preguntaba desde cuando la conocía y por qué nunca le dijo nada de que tenía una nueva amiga y eso la molestaba ya que para ella Barry no tenía por qué salir con alguien nuevo sin hablar con ella primero.

Después del pequeño incidente con Iris vieron una persecución policiaca y Barry intento detenerlo solo para descubrir que el culpable también era un Meta-Humano con poderes para controlar el clima y que se suponía muerto.

Le avisaron a Joe sobre eso, pero el empezó a atacar a Barry diciéndole que no existía tal cosa y que deliraba tal como lo hizo cuando mataron a su madre y volviéndole decir que su padre era un asesino y que él estaba equivocado al defenderlo. Esto provocó una ira ciega en Barry y estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fuera por la intervención de Caitlin quien le recrimino a Joe por decirle eso y que él era una persona despreciable, dejándolo en shock. Cuando trato de disculparse Caitlin se llevó a Barry ya que no soportaba estar en la presencia de alguien tan despreciable como Joe West.

Aun andaban molestos cuando llegaron a los Laboratorios STAR y le recriminaron al Dr. Wells por no querer hacer nada con los Mata-Humanos que lastiman a los inocentes y él les recrimino de igual forma diciéndoles que no eran héroes y que solo eran 2 personas a quienes solo les golpeo un rayo.

Aún más enojados que antes salieron corriendo de los laboratorios y sin querer llegaron a Starling City, donde a Barry se le ocurrió llamarle a un amigo para hablar sobre lo que les sucedía. Dicho amigo sorprendentemente era Arrow quien a su vez era Oliver Queen, quien fue el que los motivo a ser los héroes que querían ser.

Y así terminaron allí en el Cortex en laboratorios STAR. Tratando de encontrar a Mardon con la ayuda de Cisco.

"Chicos lo encontré, está en la granja abandonada por donde intento escapar antes de la explosión del acelerador." Cisco estaba muy emocionado en ayudarlos ya que en parte fue culpa de ellos que esto sucediera y también porque parecían un pequeño grupo de súper héroes. "Les mostrare unos trajes en los que eh estado trabajando, los hice para los bomberos, pero sé que les servirá. Están hechos de un Tri-Polímero muy resistente y soportara la fricción que crearan al correr."

Cisco completamente emocionado fue por los dos trajes el de Barry era uno completamente rojo y en el pecho tenía un rayo dorado en medio de un círculo rojo, y el de Caitlin era muy similar, pero en azul oscuro y un circulo azul con un copo de nieve blanco reemplazando el rayo.

"Si, muy genial Cisco, pero no nos gusta" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, deprimiendo a Cisco que no les gustaran sus trajes.

"¿Pero por qué? Se ven geniales."

Caitlin odiaba verlo triste ya que él era como su hermano, pero tenía que ser sincera con él. "Lo siento Cisco, pero parecen pijamas. Tal vez después podamos hacerles cambios para que se vean diferentes, así que por ahora los usaremos ¿está bien.?"

"Si, tienes razón está bien empezare a planear un nuevo diseño para ambos." Eso los hizo reír a todos, pero era hora de terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

Se cambiaron a súper velocidad y salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Mardon para detenerlo.

* * *

 **Granja Abandonada / Escondite de Mardon.**

Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba atacando a Joe y Eddie, ellos decidieron empezar a hacer vibrar sus cuerpos para que sea aún más difícil reconocerlos y para que sus cuerdas vocales vibren y cambie el tono de su voz y salieron corriendo para detenerlo, lograron golpearlo y sacar a los detectives del fue cruzado.

Joe West estaba sorprendido todo lo que le dijo Barry era cierto y ahora estaba viendo su muerte de cerca y se culpaba por no haberse disculpado con su hijo adoptivo. De pronto vio dos borrones que lo sacaron a él y Eddie del granero y los dejaron caer pesadamente en el suelo, al levantar la cabeza vio dos personas paradas allí frente a él, pero lo extraño era que sus ojos brillaban el del hombre en un color amarillo y la mujer en un azul intenso, también se fijó en que sus cuerpos vibraban de forma extraña lo que hacía imposible distinguirlos correctamente.

 **"Lárgate de aquí, tu solo nos estorbas"** la voz del hombre de rojo sonaba gruesa eh irreconocible, pero también notó ira hacia él en ella.

"Así que no fui el único que se vio afectado por la explosión eh" ambos velocistas se giraron para observar a Mardon parado detrás de ellos.

 **"No somos como tú, eres solo una plaga que ensucia esta ciudad."** Caitlin se molestó que Mardon los comparara con él y no iba a permitir eso.

"Pues veamos que pueden hacer contra esto." De pronto Mardon quedo cubierto por un tornado que se empezó a formar alrededor de él. Esto los preocupó ya que por cómo se veía el tornado se haría más y más fuerte.

 **"Oye amigo tienes alguna idea de cómo detener el tornado aparte de correr en sentido contrario."** Barry se aseguró de mantener la identidad de Cisco en secreto ya que no quería que alguien supiera quien era y quisiera atacarlo para llegar hasta ellos.

"No Barry lo siento solo eso se me ocurre también, pero no sé si tu cuerpo aguante tendrás que correr a más de 900 KM/H en sentido contrario." Barry lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción tendría que hacerlo.

 **"De ninguna manera va a hacer eso, tiene que haber otra forma."** Caitlin jamás iba a permitir que Barry hiciera algo tan peligroso.

"Claro que no, Barry no lo hará solo. Si lo hacen juntos podrán lograrlo y salir ilesos." De pronto la voz de Harrison Wells se escuchó por sus intercomunicadores sorprendiéndolos de que esté allí apoyándolos de algún modo. "Tenían razón sobre todo y lo siento chicos. Yo soy el responsable de que todo esto esté pasando, pero tambien sé que pueden hacerlo corran chicos corran."

Barry y Caitlin sintieron sus fuerzas renovadas al saber que el Dr. Wells los estaba apoyando, así que salieron corriendo en sentido contrario al tornado. Desde donde estaban los detectives con Eddie ahora despierto también solo podían ver como rayos amarillos y blancos rodeaban al tornado mientras empezaba a encogerse hasta que vieron a Mardon salir volando desde dentro del tornado.

Caitlin corrió hacia Mardon y lo agarro por el cuello levantándolo como si no le pesara nada, Barry ya sabía lo que iba a hacer ella, pero no tenían que más hacer con los Meta-Humanos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Caitlin? Ya ganaron regresen" Wells no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Caitlin, hasta que supo que es lo que iba a hacer desesperado llamo a Barry para que la convenciera de no hacerlo. "Barry detenla, no sé por qué ella quiere hacer esto."

Barry no le hizo caso a Wells y solo se acercó detrás de Mardon y atravesó su cuerpo con una de sus manos que estaban vibrando a una velocidad increíble. Caitlin lo dejo caer al suelo y luego empezó a lanzarle una especie de niebla helada que lo congeló y termino por quitarle la vida.

Joe y Eddie no podían creer lo que veían, ellos solo lo mataron sin remordimiento. Sabían que Mardon era un bastardo, pero incluso el no merecía morir de esa forma.

De pronto vieron como ambos velocistas se volteaban hacia ellos, pero el hombre de rojo le dio toda su atención a Joe.

 **"Muy pronto llegará tu hora Joe West y pagarás por todo lo que has hecho. Pagaras por meter a la cárcel a un hombre inocente y destruir una familia."** Después de decir eso ambos se fueron acorriendo a gran velocidad llevándose el cuerpo de Mardon con ellos dejando a Joe en shock y sumido en un profundo miedo, ahora no sabía que hacer había metido a un hombre inocente a la cárcel y ahora estaba por pagar el precio de sus pecados.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño capitulo. como notaran la actitud de Barry y Caitlin es muy distinta y no dudaran de matar cuanto sea necesario ya que no son Héroes y son mas serios a la hora de luchar contra sus enemigos.** **que opinan de que Caitlin también sea velocista? y también tenga sus poderes de Killer Frost pero de una forma mas controlada.** **hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada, quería pedirle disculpas por no haber publicado antes.**

 **No hay excusas, por eso aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo a modo de disculpa. Y para decirles que el fic no esta abandonado.**

 **como siempre Flash no me pertenece, si lo hiciera SnowBarry seria cannon.**

* * *

Joe West no sabía que hacer, no había hablado con Barry desde aquel día en el que le dijo que estaba loco al creer que existían estos llamados **"Meta-Humanos",** al final Barry tuvo razón en todo, y puede que también tuviera razón en que su padre era inocente y que quien mató a su madre fue un Meta-Humano en traje amarillo como el tanto afirmaba haber visto.

Eso también lo tenía preocupado ya que él destruyo lo poco que quedaba de la familia de Barry, y ahora había 2 extraños en trajes rojo y azul que eran imposiblemente rápidos, y que el tipo de rojo lo odiaba con pasión. Le advirtió que pagaría y eso lo asustaba, no sabía como ese sujeto supo lo que ocurrió aquella noche y al parecer buscaba venganza por lo ocurrido hace tantos años atrás, aunque no sabía por qué motivo lo hacía y de donde ese hombre en traje rojo conocía a Barry.

Por ahora tenía que encontrar a Barry y disculparse con él por todo y esperar que lo perdonara.

* * *

Mientras las cosas en laboratorios STAR eran un poco tensas, ya que al parecer al Dr. Wells no le gustó que Barry y Caitlin mataran a Mardon. Lo cual para Cisco fue algo tonto viniendo del Dr. Wells, ya que si solo lo capturaban no tendrían donde encerrarlo y Mardon solo escaparía de nuevo y más gente inocente moriría.

Así que para él los velocistas hicieron lo correcto, aunque no estaba bien con matar a la gente simplemente no podían dejar a un criminal tan peligroso caminar por allí robando y matando libremente.

Por ahora Cisco se concentraba en hacerles nuevos trajes para sus tareas de vigilantes, justo ahora estaba trabajando en el traje de Caitlin y quería hacer un muy buen trabajo. Estaba contento con tener a su mejor amiga de regreso y había encontrado en Barry a un hermano, los 3 eran un equipo inseparable y hacían un muy buen trabajo juntos.

Había notado también que Barry y Caitlin parecían ser muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos se atrevería a decir. Se animaría a decir que llevaban tiempo saliendo, lo cual explicaría porque Caitlin no se vio afectada por la muerte de Ronnie, quería estar enojado con ella por haberlo engañado, pero no podía enojarse con ella. Cisco se dio cuenta como de apoco su relación terminaba irremediablemente y no se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que hace mucho ya había dejado de amarlo.

Cisco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Caitlin que en esos momentos acababa de llegar a los laboratorios.

"hola Cisco, como vas con los trajes" el solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras le mostraba sus avances en el traje de ella.

"Sí de hecho solo falta ultimar algunos detalles y estará listo." Le mostró unas imágenes del diseño en el cual estaba trabajando actualmente.

"Me encanta, este diseño esta mejor que el anterior"

"Solo para que quede claro, los anteriores trajes los hice pensando en los bomberos para protegerlos del fuego y no en 2 vigilantes que corren súper rápido". A Cisco no le gustaba que le recordaran el pésimo diseño que tenían los trajes. "Por cierto, aun no he comenzado a trabajar en el traje de Barry, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer ambos al mismo tiempo."

"Esta bien Cisco no te preocupes. De hecho, Barry y yo queríamos hablar contigo en privado esta noche, si esta bien contigo" Cisco asintió y desde ya empezó a preguntarse de que querían hablar con él los sus 2 amigos.

Vio a Caitlin salir del laboratorio y continúo trabajando en su nuevo traje.

* * *

Caitlin llego corriendo a su departamento al poco tiempo y vio a Barry ya esperándola. Él le sonrió y fue a recibirla con un beso, aunque solo fue un par de horas que no se vieron, pero él ya la extrañaba demasiado.

"Y como te fue con Cisco."

"Muy bien, de hecho, ya estaba por terminar mi nuevo traje y dijo que nos vería en un par de horas" le contestó mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

"Perfecto eso quiero decir que tenemos unas horas solo para nosotros dos" Caitlin supo enseguida que quería decir con eso cuando empezó a besarla en el cuello.

"En nuestra habitación." Dios no sabía que tenía Barry que con simples caricias la hacía derretirse en sus brazos. Solo esperaba que Cisco no llegara tan pronto o estaría muy enojada con el si los interrumpía en un momento tan maravilloso como ese.

Cisco llego cerca de cuatro horas después encontrándolos muy felices y sonrientes, el en verdad no quería saber el porqué de tan repentina felicidad, aunque el ya tenía una idea de cual fue el motivo.

"Entonces chicos para que soy bueno" aun no sabia por que tanto secretismo, pero haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos sin siquiera dudarlo.

"Queremos que construyas un nuevo laboratorio secreto en el cual solo nosotros tres sabremos su ubicación y tendremos acceso." Ok eso fue nuevo y el no espero que le dijeran eso y solo podría pensar que era genial tener su propia base ultra secreta.

"Haber si lo entiendo bien, ¿quieren que construya una especie de base secreta con un súper laboratorio?"

"Básicamente si, eso es lo que queremos." Caitlin sabia que diría que si, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Estupendo, ¿cuándo empiezo? Olviden eso mas importante aun ¿con que dinero planean hacerlo?" Construir algo como esto requería de mucho dinero y el no sabía de donde sacarían sus amigos tal cantidad para costear todo el trabajo. "Sin ofenderlos chicos, pero ninguno de los dos tiene tanto dinero para algo como esto."

"No nos ofendes para nada Cisco créeme, pero ya tenemos resuelto lo del dinero. Un amigo de Barry nos esta ayudando con eso y ya lo tiene todo cubierto, solo falta empezar a construirlo."

"Necesito un amigo de esos". Todos se rieron de la pequeña broma de Cisco y empezaron a ultimar detalles con respecto a su nueva base ultra secreta.

* * *

Mientras el trió de amigos se divertía y planeaban la construcción de su nueva base de operaciones, Gideon se encontraba repasando sus planes.

Cada vez faltaba menos para poder contactarse con su creador, una vez que la nueva base secreta del equipo Flash esté terminada podría iniciar los planes que le indico que llevara a cabo su creador que llego desde el futuro. Ya faltaba muy poco para que la crearan con nuevas mejores y todo gracias a la versión futura de su creador.

También tendría que empezar inmediatamente a modificar y mejorar el traje por el cual su maestro fue conocido como **"Savitar el Dios de la Velocidad"**. Una vez que todos sus planes estén terminados no habrá velocista que se le iguale a su maestro, ahora no solo tendrá a la Fuerza de Velocidad de su lado, sino que también tendrá los poderes que le otorguen el sol y una vez que sus poderes despierten del todo Thawne no sabrá que lo golpeo.

"Muy pronto sabrás por que no fue muy sabio meterte con el Dios de la Velocidad Thawne" fueron las ultimas palabras de Gideon antes de seguir ultimando detalles de su gran plan maestro.

Todo iba según lo planeado y nadie ni nada podría evitar eso. Esta vez Flash sería mucho más rápido y poderoso que nunca.

* * *

 **Se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero básicamente lo escribí para dar un par de buenas referencias xD**

 **ya estoy pensando en el próximo capitulo espero poder publicarlo pronto.**


End file.
